


The Blanket Effect

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: This is what happens when you put John and Rodney together in a blanket fort.~~~
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	The Blanket Effect

John sauntered into the lab deciding to check on the progress of the latest Ancient gizmo taking up Rodney's attention. In no way was he using it as an excuse to avoid paperwork. He checked his watch. With luck, it should take Lorne at least fifteen minutes to find him.

He no sooner stepped through the doorway when Radek rushed up to him. John retreated back a step. "Radek? What's up?"

"Colonel, you must help." Radek raked his hands through his hair. "It's Rodney."

"Oh?" John glanced around the room, but there was no sign of McKay. "Exactly what's the problem here?"

"Here? Here? That is the problem." Radek threw up his hands. "He is not here." 

Miko, wide eyes blinking behind her glasses, nodded. "We have not seen him," she exchanged a quick glance with Radek, " in almost twenty-four hours."

"What! No. I saw Rodney just after breakfast. He seemed fine." John paused. Okay, on second thought his behavior did seem a little odd. Rodney had been coming out of one of the storage rooms with a big pile of blankets in his arms. Since when did McKay devote time to bedding?

"But when was the last time you saw him in the labs?" Radek persisted. Even when he is not spending hours here, Rodney never goes this long without at least checking in. Something is not right."

Hesitantly, Miko held out a large thermos. "Take this to Dr. McKay, please." Blushing she added, It's cocoa. His favorite."

"Uh, sure. As soon as I find him." Getting no other response from the geek team John took the thermos and struck out to find Rodney.

Standing in front of Rodney's quarters with a life signs detector in hand, John muttered, "Not exactly making this difficult, McKay, hiding out in the first place I'd look."

Rodney didn't answer his knock or his radio. Impatient, and a little bit tired of lugging the thermos around, he waved the door open. "McKay?" 

For the second time today, John took a step back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sheppard?" Rodney was bent over trying to duct tape a blanket to a rod he'd screwed into his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in the lab so I came to see what you were up to. So…what the hell are you up to? Is that…are you making a blanket fort? Why?"

Rodney stopped what he was doing and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't have to say, and I certainly don't have to tell you."

Judging by the stubborn line of Rodney's chin, forcing an answer wasn't going to work. Deciding to tread softly in McKay territory, John gently said, "No, buddy, you don't, but I still like it if you'd tell me. Maybe I can help."

Rodney rolled the duct tape in his hands. A long moment passed before he muttered, "Guess you could hold the corner of the blanket while I tape it down."

"Sure, I can. Just show me where you want me to hold it." John had no idea why Rodney was doing this but he intended to stick around long enough to find out.

"We need more pillows," Rodney announced, dusting his hands off as he inspected the finished fort. 

"I bet Teyla will have extra ones she'll loan you. Just ask her."

"Oh, good idea!" 

For the first time, Rodney looked like he might unbend. John held out the thermos. "Got enough for two. What do you say we try this fort of yours out?"

Still looking too serious for John's taste, Rodney nodded. "Um, thanks, Sheppard, for not asking me what this is all about."

John raised his eyebrows and waited. 

"Great. You're not leaving until I tell you, are you? Fine then." Rodney threw his bed pillows into the fort and crawled in behind them. "Well? Are you coming in or not?"

"It's a tent, Rodney. A big-ass tent made of blankets," John pointed out as he crawled inside. 

"Do not call my finely crafted fort a tent, Sheppard. Need I remind you, I am an engineering genius."

Right. Huh. It was actually kind of cozy in here. John shoved Rodney aside just far enough so that he could grab one of the pillows to sit on.

"I used to make blanket forts for Jeannie when she was little. She loved them. I could never convince her they were a waste of time or that you can't really hide away from anything in a pile of blankets." Wryly, Rodney shrugged. 

"But you didn't make this one for Jeannie," John said. "If you're trying to hide from the Wraith, I don't think this is going to fool them."

"Idiot." Rodney bumped shoulders with John as he said it. "I'm not hiding exactly, but I discovered it helps me de-stress. Not really sure why. And, please, I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself." 

"Well, it is cozy. And, private." John let his gaze linger over Rodney's mouth. "Guess a guy could get used to it." It felt were warm and safe here. They could have been the only two people in a private world. John was starting to get the appeal. 

"You make these often?" John husked. Somehow his hand found its way onto Rodney's thigh. 

"Not for years." Rodney leaned so close John could feel his breath against his cheek.

"Hm?" John's teeth found Rodney's earlobe entirely by accident. Be a shame not to nibble with it being so close and all.

"Yesss," Rodney moaned, slipping one hand under John's shirt. 

John bit gently across Rodney's jawline. "So, you had a problem with stress?"

"Had. Had a prob…oh, god, do that again."

John ran his tongue over all the spots he'd bitten. Mm, nipples. Once he got Rodney's damn shirt off, he could enjoy them properly. 

Rodney's hands were hot on John's waist as he struggled to get John's belt open. Good man. "Easy with the zipper."

"Oh god, you're going commando. Jesus, Sheppard, that is so fucking hot." Rodney's voice hit a pinch that was almost a growl and John had to—had to get to bare skin or die.

Rodney managed to get John's zipper down and his pants half-way down his hips about the same time John managed to get Rodney's shirt off. He tossed the shirt over into the corner. Pants—fuck. 

John fell back against the pillow with a gasp. Pushy, multi-tasking bastard. Rodney was already busy mouthing John's cock while his hands were busy pushing John's pants down out of the way. 

Rodney's mouth—sweet Jesus. Demanding, hot, unrelenting, and good. Wicked, nasty good. For a minute, John was certain his eyes were going to roll back in his head. 

Rodney pulled off with a wet slurp. Struggling with his own belt, he whined, "Help me get these off."

Gods, yes. That was a brilliant idea. Eagerly, John reached out to help. He needed to touch bare skin like he needed to breathe. Now. Right the fuck, now. 

Rodney pried his sneakers off and John helped him get rid of his pants. Grinning, he tossed them in the corner to join Rodney's shirt. "Socks too."

"Seriously?"

John ran his hand up Rodney's chest and gave his nipple a hard, little pinch just to see Rodney's skin flush in pleasure. "Yes. Socks too. I want to see every inch of your skin. Nothing touches it but me. Understood?"

With a soft gasp, Rodney nodded. He made short work of his socks and tossed them into the pile of clothes while John leaned back and looked his fill.

"Do you want me to…" Rodney nodded to John's boots. 

John's gaze traveled over Rodney's body. "Damn, if I could keep you naked all the time, I would." He arched his hips. "Something you want to get back to?"

Grinning, Rodney bent down and pulled off John's boots and untangled his pants, yanking them off and tossing them aside. "I want you naked too."

John couldn't tear his eyes away from the flex and bunch of Rodney's muscles as he knelt at John's feet. Want flared in so fiercely it hurt. "Get up here."

Suddenly that mischievous smile of Rodney's changed to something a lot more focused. With torturous slowness, he ran his hands up John's legs moving closer and closer to John's cock. A gleam of _target acquired_ , glinted in Rodney's eyes. 

With a gasp, John found himself suddenly lost in the heat of Rodney's mouth. Desperate to touch, he reached out for any part of Rodney he could reach. His fingers skimmed over Rodney's shoulders and ended up tangled in his hair. 

As Rodney licked and swallowed all John could do was hang on and hope he didn't come too soon. Ugh. Well, fuck. Too late. He rolled his head back and chuckled softly. He should have realized Rodney's mouth like the rest of him would present a no-holds-barred situation. 

"Hm? Something you wanted to say?" Rodney asked smugly as he straddled John's lap. 

Yep, definitely gloating. Not that John was complaining. Meanwhile, Rodney's hard cock made itself known as it rubbed against John's belly. Nice. "C'mere."

With just a little rearranging, he had Rodney's body spread out over him just the way he wanted. John cupped Rodney's ass. Perfect. It took no encouragement at all to get Rodney to begin rubbing off on him. 

John groaned. Right now, at this moment, Rodney was all his to touch. All his to hold. If he hadn't already come that would have been enough to put him over the edge. "Do it. Come on me. I know you want to."

Rodney let out a muffled "Oh, god." as he spilled over John's chest. "Um, that was supposed to take longer, he added sheepishly."

"Next time, we'll take our time." John kissed Rodney's mouth. "More kissing next time too."

"Should I make a list?" Rodney teased. 

John kept Rodney encircled in his arms as he answered, "I think we can figure it out as we go." 

John used Rodney's shirt to wipe down before he opened the thermos of cocoa. There was plenty for two which Miko had to have known. If she suspected more than that, he wasn't asking.

As for Rodney, if he still needed to build a fort for comfort John was more than willing to be his metaphorical blanket. Granted, the way the Pegasus galaxy threw crap at them on a daily basis that could turn out to be for the rest of their lives. 

John smiled down into his cocoa.

~*~


End file.
